


One Thing Is For Sure

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Couch Sex, Dave and Karkat are best bros, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humanstuck, Karkat's got a flithy mouth again, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Masturbation, as usual, college age, first time i've ever written Kankri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie Night is Karkat's favorite night. The one night he gets to gather with all of his friends and enjoy his favorite pastime. But what's even better than Movie Night? John Egbert. And when Karkat has a happy horny Egbert in his hands that he's missed dearly, he has a hard time saying no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing Is For Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea and ran with it. More smut for you JohnKat lovers.
> 
> Warnings: Man sex.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them~

Movie night was one of the most important things to John Egbert. As he liked to tell me, it was the one night he could gather most of his friends together and just enjoy their company. I was lucky enough to be included in this special occasion only after Dave thought it would be a good idea for John and I to finally meet. Movies were kind of my thing so I figured it would be somewhat bearable. I never thought I would come of out of the thing with a boyfriend.

Dave and I met through one of my good childhood friends Terezi. The two dated for a while and thus I had no choice but to meet the nooknuzzler. I wouldn't say we hit it off right away. In fact, I hated the bastard. He was cocky, a bit obnoxious and stole one of my best friends from me. But long story short, Dave was a good friend. Even if he found a strange enjoyment in pissing me off, he was a good friend who happened to be there for me when I was at my darkest place. We were best bros after that.

From the moment I met Dave, I knew of John Egbert. He was all the asstard liked to talk about. John this, Egbert that. It was annoying at first and fueled some type of jealousy I didn't even know I was capable of. Dave noticed, of course, cause he was fucking Dave Strider and dragged me to this "movie night". Meeting John was a different experience than I expected. He was bubbly, happy all the goddamn time, and probably the biggest dork I'd ever met. But... He was cute.

Okay, He was more than cute. He was the most adorable dork ever. But I refused to admit that aloud. Well... At first anyway. John had a way of clawing his way into my heart, passed the walls I put up around myself, and settled nicely right in the middle of my chest. There was no looking back after that. I was hooked and John had no intention of letting me go. Not that I even wanted him to.

Movie night was every Friday night. Which meant tonight. Where it happened differed usually but lately, everyone seemed to enjoy gathering at my place. Probably because I was one of the few who actually had a place to themselves. John still lived with his dad, Dave lived with his brother and though I lived with my brother as well, Kankri didn't give a rats ass what I did as long as I cleaned up after myself. Kankri was good at just leaving us alone and everyone seemed to like that. So movie night was at my house and considering most of us were stuck studying our asses off for last weeks finals, this movie night was well needed.

I hadn't seen John in almost two weeks. The fucker was instant on it. Sure, he had to study and so did I, but not seeing him was fucking nuts. Our relationship was rounding a year and considering we spent most of our time together, it was goddamn weird to not see him for two weeks. It wasn't like he lived far away. He lived on the other side of town which was only a twenty-minute drive. But John insisted he focus on his studies because for some unknown reason he was terrified of failing that semester. Which was stupid. John was probably the smartest guy I knew. But being the good boyfriend I liked to think I was, I let him keep to himself. It wasn't like I didn't hear from him. He'd text and call every chance he got. That was good enough.

"Karkat." I flinched at the deep voice of my brother, raising my dark eyes to glance at him behind me through the mirror I was standing in front of. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" He asked, a dark eyebrow raising.

I narrowed my eyes at him before focusing on my reflection. My hand went back to running through the thick wavy strands of black hair that sat atop my head, trying to tame it in some way. "What do you want?"

"Piss." He pushed off the door frame to move past me so he could do his business. "Idiots coming over?" He asked, the sound of his zipper making me roll my eyes.

I crinkled my nose, giving up on my hair. It was a mess. There wasn't much I could ever do with it. It was just a mess of black atop my head that tended to stick in different directions though it framed my rounded face rather well. "Yeah." I answered my brother, curling my upper lip over my teeth to check them.

"Fucking lovely." He mumbled, finishing up his business with a flush.

"Movie night." I reminded him, brushing my finger tips over my jaw line before glancing to him. I moved out of his way so he could wash his hands and for a moment, I took notice of our reflections in the mirror. It was pretty damn obvious we were brothers. Though Kankri was a good few inches taller than I and a bit thinner, we had the same mess of black hair, olive skin and dark eyes. His face was a bit sharper but we had the same expressions.

"Your dork coming?" He asked, glancing at me through the mirror as he washed his hands rather throughly.

I rested my hip against the side of the sink, crossing arms over my chest as I watched him through the mirror. "Yeah."

"How long's it been?"

"Two weeks."

Kankri hissed softly, turning off the water before grabbing a paper towel to dry his hands on. "Just you two?"

"No."

He hissed again as he tossed the wad of used paper in the trash before turning to face me. I blinked at him, tilting my head back slightly to meet the same eyes I saw every time I looked in the mirror. Dark brown. So dark that in certain light they looked black. Though John told me over and over again they looked like rust in the sunlight. He lifted a hand to place it atop my mess of hair, petting it softly as the corners of his lips twitched into the faintest of smiles.

"You look good." He mumbled before removing himself from my bubble and the bathroom.

I blinked a few times after him before glancing at my reflection. I knew I wasn't ugly but I certainly wasn't the most attractive thing on the planet. I didn't care what I looked like as John liked me. But I hadn't seen him in two weeks and yes, there was a pang of fear in my gut for some reason. So I wanted to look a little good for my boyfriend. Nothing wrong with that. Problem was, I didn't know what looked good. My hair was a mess but that was nothing new. The bangs under my eyes were normal and thanks to my darkened skin they weren't as prominent as they could have been. The dust of freckles over my nose and cheeks were more prominent than the bags under my eyes. They were easy to see scattered over my shoulders that were visible thanks to the white tank top I wore. I narrowed my eyes at my reflection before growling softly and left it behind.

I wondered into my messy bedroom, glancing around before snatching up the black long sleeve shirt from the back of my desk chair. It was a well-worn and well-loved shirt that I tugged over my head. In grey print on the front was the cancer sign that was fading slightly thanks to all the washes the shirt had been through. It was my favorite shirt. One John had gotten me in the early days of our relationship. The sleeves came to cover my hands and I liked to feel the edges under my finger tips. It was a little too big for me but I didn't mind. Most of my wardrobe was filled with oversized shirts and hoodies because I loved being comfortable.

I tugged at the loose collar for a moment, noticing how the strap of my tank top peeked through and narrowed my eyes at that. Not much I could do about that. So I shrugged and left my room, shutting the door behind me. Ruffling a hand through my hair, I entered the open living room and kitchen. One more reason everyone preferred my house? We had quite the set up. Our living room was huge with two couches, a loveseat and a recliner. Not to mention the rather nice TV that Kankri bought me two years ago for my birthday. He really was the best even if we didn't talk much.

A glance to the clock told me my friends would be arriving soon so I moved into the kitchen to start gathering what we would need. Everyone had a responsibility. Something to bring and this time, it was John's turn to bring the movies. I only prayed they weren't some crappy ass flicks that none of us wanted to watch. If that were the case, we would probably just game instead. That was just as fun especially when Dave and Kanaya got into it. Those two were vicious.

I'd just gathered enough bowls for snacks when the doorbell rang. I quickly checked my reflection like a stupid ass school girl before I growled at myself. _For fucks sake, Karkat, you're twenty. Stop acting like an assbitch._ I rushed to the door and blinked at the two lovely women on the other side. They both had soft smiles on their faces as they greeted me. I nodded to them, moving out of the way so they could enter my home.

"Hello Rose, Hello Kanaya."

"Are we early?" Rose asked softly as I took their coats to tuck the away in the closet by the door.

"You're on time. As always." I told her as I tucked those coats away.

"We brought refreshments." Kanaya said with a soft smile, offering the two plastic bags to me.

I took them with a nod. "Make yourselves comfortable." I told them before scurrying off into the kitchen. I tugged out the drinks they brought and stuffed them into the fridge before stacking the plastic cups on the counter next to it. By the time I returned to the living room, the two of them were settled on the loveseat, their legs tucked under them as Kanaya flipped through her sketch book to show Rose. I moved to approach them but there was a knock at the door.

A smile tugged at my lips as I moved to answer the door, knowing exactly who it was. Only Dave knocked on our door. The blonde had a cool smile on his face, an arm slung over his girlfriend's shoulders when I opened the door. Jade was grinning from ear to ear and quickly pulled out from her boyfriend's grasp to wrap me in a hug.

"Karkitty! It's been too long!" I flinched at the nickname I should have been used to and returned her hug with one arm.

"Nice to see you too." I mumbled, crinkling my nose at the way Dave smirked at me.

"Rose!" Jade was gone as quickly as she came and disappeared into the house to interact with the other women.

"Your girlfriend is a whirlwind." I stated, raising a hand to meet Dave's offered fist bump greeting.

He shrugged at my comment and followed me into the house, kicking the door shut behind him. He toed off his red converses, a rule of Kankri's, before following me into the Kitchen with plastic bags in hand. "You get used to it."

"I've known her about two years and I am nowhere near used to it." I pointed out, taking the bags from his hands to empty them on the counter of the island.

"You handle John just fine." He said with a shrug, shoving his hands into the pockets of his form-fitting black jeans as he leaned against the island at my side.

"That's a footfucking pile of trash ." I snorted softly, tugging open bags of chips to pour them in bowls. "That dork is as unpredictable as yours."

"Yeah, I'll give you that." He tugged a hand out of his pocket to ruffle my hair slightly. I sent him a glare that just made him smirk. "Your rat's nest is more out of control than normal."

"Shove off, you shitsmoking pile of go fuck yourself." I knocked his hand away from my hair before turning around to stuff some bags of popcorn in the microwave.

"Where's cranky butt?" He asked, moving to follow me. He settled against the counter at my side once again but kept his hands to himself this time.

"In his room." I leaned against the counter at his side while the corn popped in the microwave. "I dare you to go say hello." I said with a faint smirk, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'd like to keep my balls, thanks."

"Best friend!" The front door swung open all of a sudden and I wasn't surprised when Gamzee entered with his arms out in a welcoming gesture. I glanced at Dave before leaving him to greet the crazy motherfucking clown I considered one of my best friends. Gamzee was to me what John was to Dave.

"Gamzee, you could knock. That was rude." I glanced at the other male standing outside, a stack of pizzas in his hands as he waited politely.

"But it's my best friend!" I let out a grunt when those long arms wrapped around me.

"Hi fucker." I patted his back while gesturing to Tavros to enter the damn house already.

"Thanks for having us." Tavros said with a soft smile, kicking his shoes off and moving them to line up beside the others before he moved into the kitchen where the ladies followed. Pizza after all.

"Holy apeshitting jazzfuck Gamzee." I grumbled, shoving at his chest. "Let go."

Those long arms just tightened around me so I gave up and continued to pat his back. He was an affectionate little fuck when he wanted to be. I just hoped he didn't get any of that ridiculous clown makeup on my shirt. I'd rip out his pelvis.

"I take it we're just in time for clown time."

I peeked around Gamzee's tall, lanky body to offer a wave to Sollux and Aradia. The latter had a lovely smile on her lips while Sollux was eying Gamzee like he might combust any moment. "Hey, Gamz, Sollux is here."

"My brother!" I was released and Sollux scrambled before he was engulfed in those arm as well. I returned Sollux's glare with a shrug before checking to make sure I was makeup free.

Aradia wasted no time in snapping a picture of the two with her phone before entering the home to give me a gentle hug. "Lovely to see you."

"You too." I motioned to Sollux. "Sorry about your boyfriend."

A strange smile creeped on her face as she snapped another picture. "Oh, you know I do not mind, Karkat."

I just shook my head and took the bag from her hand to take the things they brought into the kitchen. Aradia, Sollux, Gamzee and Tavros were my friends before movie night. Once John and I got together, the groups just mingled and movie night was now a rather large event where everyone got along. The kitchen was a little crowded with everyone getting food so I just plopped down the bag of chips on the counter for them to dig into. Aradia, Sollux and Gamzee came into the kitchen not long after that and the group chatted away as they ate.

I hovered around for a few minutes before wandering into the empty living room. I flicked on the TV and wasn't surprised when Dave wondered in after me. Pizza in hand he plopped down on one couch and was soon followed by Jade who curled up beside him with a drink in her hand. I glanced at them but turned my attention to the others who fluttered into the living room as well. Rose and Kanaya took their place on the loveseat, Gamzee spread out on the floor in front of the TV with Tavros sitting politely beside him and Sollux ended up with a wiggly Aradia in his lap on the large overstuffed recliner.

John was late. Not very late but still late. He was usually the first to arrive so I was a bit worried. I turned on my Xbox, tossed Dave one of the controllers and then left for the kitchen. I tugged the phone out of my pocket and flicked through my messages. There was one from Terezi stating she and Vriska wouldn't make it. I was fucking fine with that. I sent her one back saying I wished she could come by but I was glad the spiderbitch wasn't coming. I only put up with that crazy bitch for Terezi. When I clicked to John's messages the doorbell rang. A wave of relief crossed over me and I hurried to the door, ignoring the whistle Dave gave me.

John had that dorky ass buck-toothed grin on his face and his bright blue eyes were sparkling. He was breathtaking and I was just as dorky as he was. Really, I was. I glanced at the others in the living room before stepping outside, shutting the door behind me. John raised a dark eyebrow but that smile remained.

"Hi." He said, letting the backpack drop to the ground from his shoulder.

"Hi." I felt my cheeks flush as he stepped forward, slipping arms around my waist to pull me against him. John was a good deal taller than I so I had to tilt my head back to meet his eyes. And he was warm. So warm. Fuck I missed him. I curled my hands into his jacket and tugged him down till those lips were on mine. My entire body relaxed at the soft touch as I molded against him.

"Miss me?" John mumbled against my lips, his hands tight on my hips as he pressed against me.

I ignored his question and opted to pull him down for another kiss. His lips were warm and it had been much too long since I felt them. I wanted to savor the few moments we would get alone tonight. And then I remembered the backpack. I pulled back from his lips and glanced down at the bag. A grin spread to his face when he noticed I was staring at the bag. He gave my lips one more kiss before he pulled away and scooped up the backpack from the ground.

"Kankri won't mind will he?"

"Who gives a fuck what that batshit probing asslord minds." I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for one more kiss. "You're staying all weekend. End of discussion."

"Yes, Sir." John mumbled with a grin against my lips.

I smooched him a little longer before we both decided it would be a good idea to go inside before our friends decided to be assholes. Said friends were lost in an intense Halo battle when John and I finally wondered inside. So I waved him off to drop his bag in my room before I went to the kitchen to make a plate for both of us. I'd just finished up when those warm arms encircled my waist and a soft kiss was planted to my neck.

"Oh food!" John grinned, took the plate I offered, planted a kiss to my cheek and then went off into the living room. I followed after him with two cans of Coke and plopped down on the couch beside him, pressing against his side as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Effortless. Everything we did together was so effortless. John munched on his pizza, offering waves to those who noticed him. Most were too focused on the intense battle between Dave and Kanaya. Sollux and Tavros didn't stand a chance against them.

"What did you bring?" I asked, taking a sip of my soda as I glanced up at him.

John shrugged slightly, flicking his pizza at the plastic bag on the coffee table full of movies he brought before he took a bite out of the cheesy goodness. "Some goodies."

"Nothing horrible right?" I narrowed my eyes at the way he avoided my gaze and suddenly found his pizza super interesting. "John, I swear to bitchfuck, you better have brought something worth watching." I reached forward, grabbing the bag off the table to pull it into my lap. The plastic bag crinkled as I started to dig through it, checking over the movies he brought. "There's no way you picked these out." I mumbled, glancing up at him.

"I snuck into Jade's collection." Said brunette snapped her head at the sound of her name but was quickly drawn back into watching her boyfriend's ass get kicked. "She has more group friendly movies than I do."

"Ha! Miracle there my brother!" Gamzee stated with a laugh, patting Tavros' back as he flopped back on the floor.

"Shit." Dave hissed and dropped the controller in his lap. The screen flashed to a scoreboard and I noticed Kanaya had well beat all of their asses.

I rolled my eyes at them and turned back to the movies in my lap. I plucked one from the bag and brought it up to inspect it, the blue and white standing out to me. "Frozen?"

"Oh my god, I love that movie!" Jade exclaimed, pouncing on her boyfriend who nearly fell over at her enthusiasm.

"Never seen it." I stated, flipping the DVD case over to read the back.

"Let it go!" Gamzee started to sing, rolling over to his stomach. "Let it gooooo!" Jade joined in and for a moment, all I could do was stare at the two like they'd both grown extra heads. "Can't hold it back any more~!"

John chuckled softly, patting my shoulder before squeezing me closer to his side. "It's pretty good."

"It is rather lovely." Kanaya stated with Rose nodding in agreement.

I glanced up at my grinning boyfriend before tossing the case to Dave who caught it effortlessly. "Put it in." The blonde flashed me a knowing smile that I ignored as he pried himself away from his girlfriend so he could but the DVD in the Xbox. I settled against the male I'd missed rather too much and hoped the movie was as good as everyone seemed to think it was.

* * *

I woke to the soft stroking of my hair and a hand absent-mindlessly rubbing up and down my thigh that was hiked up over the owner of said hand. I grumbled slightly, nuzzling into the warm neck that provided me comfort before I realized where I was and who I was on. Halfway through the fourth movie of the night, I managed to pass out. A peek around the room proved I wasn't the only one. Gamzee and Tavros were curled up on the floor together with a blanket over them; Kanaya and Rose laid elegantly on the loveseat together in each others arms; Aradia was snuggled against Sollux's chest while the male seemed to sleep peacefully in the recliner; and Jade was sprawled over Dave much like I was over John. The two were passed out like everyone else in the darkened room. Light spilled in through windows and the TV had been turned off at some point.

"Awake?" John's voice was soft in my ear and I glanced to him through thick dark bangs. His glasses had been discarded at some point making his vibrantly blue eyes more visible than normal and he had a pillow tucked under his head while one hand stroked my thigh and the other paused in stroking my hair.

"What thinkpanless nooklicking son of a fuck is awake right now?" I grumbled, letting my head flop against his shoulder so I could press into his warm neck. Mmm, he smelled _good_.

"Kankri came out earlier." He continued on, lifting the hand from my head to tug the blanket over my shoulders. Oh yea, a blanket. Kankri was a good brother.

"Why are you awake? How long have you been awake?"

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake." He quoted a movie I came to love, letting his hand return to my hair, burying in thick dark strands and sending comfortable, soothing chills over my body as he started to card through it. "I missed you." He mumbled, turning his head to press his lips to my cheek the best he could.

His lovingly spoken words made my heart thump and I shifted against him, nearly grunting in surprise at the hardness pressed against my stomach. He missed me alright. A smirk curled to my lips as I pressed them against the sensitive flesh of his neck and savored the way his fingers tightened in my hair. "I missed you too. Though, you were the fuckmuffin who deemed it okay not see each other for two disdainful weeks."

"I knew if I saw you, I'd forget everything I studied and wouldn't want to leave your side."

Okay, that was sweet. "Dork." I snorted softly, nuzzling my face into his neck to hide the blush on my cheeks. Though I wasn't sure he could even see it in the darkness. His hand returned to rubbing my thigh with the back of his knuckles as I planted soft kisses along his neck. I knew what he wanted. Hell, I wanted it too. What kind of cretinous blithering bilgesack wouldn't want to fuck his boyfriend after two weeks of being apart? I lifted up ever so slightly so my lips could meet his ear and whispered, "My room."

But John's hand clamped down to my hip and my world suddenly spun. I let out a soft "oof" when my back connected with the couch cushions and John settled between my willingly spread legs. I perked an eyebrow at him as he bent his elbows on either side of my head and leaned as close as possible without actually touching me. "No. Here." He mumbled, his gorgeous orbs flashing with some type of mischief before those lips were on mine.

I didn't have a chance to think about what he said with my mouth a little preoccupied. That sinful tongue slipped along lips that easily parted and greeted another appendage that was eager to join the party. My body arched into his, eager for some form of touch as his hands slipped into my hair, gripping thick strands of black. My hands moved over his shoulders, up his neck and found their home in thick short strands of soft raven hair.

Macking on John was probably my favorite thing to do. Period. I loved the way his tongue moved along with mine and the way it would slip in and out of my mouth like he was fucking me. I loved the feeling of his breath mingling with mine and the way my skin fizzled with energy. I love the way he would grip and tug at my hair and then smooth it over like it was an apology. Fuck, I loved everything about that whimsical dork.

I whimpered faintly when his lips pulled from mine but I was pleased when he pressed into my neck, planting soft kisses with a smirk I could feel. So I gave his hair a rather good tug that made him grunt softly. The sound was startling and I came to realize we were not alone. At all. I shot my eyes to the side, looking over the few people I could still see. No one had moved and I thanked whatever douchewaffle thought putting a box fan on the floor by Gamzee was a good idea. At least the roaring of the fan was loud enough to muffle the soft sounds we had already made but any more and...

"John. My room. Now." I hissed softly, tugging at his hair to no avail.

"You're just going to have to be quiet." The huskiness in his voice made my toes curl and my pants to tighten. He knew damn fucking well I had the inability to stay quiet during sex. Now he was just teasing me. Fuck. I liked that. I opened my mouth to give some snappy comeback but my lips were quickly covered with his. I couldn't help but melt into his kiss. I hadn't seen the dork in too long and my body was ready for whatever John had in store.

Fine. If he wanted to play exhibitionist, I wasn't going to stop him. Because truthfully, the idea of getting off with a chance of getting caught was rather thrilling. Hm, didn't know John had that in him. But if we _did_ get caught I'd blame it on him. Not my fault I couldn't keep quiet with his pianist fingers running over my body.

Those wicked hands moved down my sides, brushing over the fabric of my shirt before slipping over my hips. One gripped my hip while the other started to rub over my thigh and even clawed down it a few times. My back arched up into him, my hands slipped farther in his hair and I did my damnest to pull him closer. But John wasn't having any of that. His hand kept my hip pinned to the couch, reminding me how much stronger he was than I.

So, I slipped a hand from his hair, clawed down his neck, over his shoulder and down his side. I felt him shiver under my finger tips as I slipped my hand under his shirt to feel warm, soft, toned skin. His lips pressed a little harder against mine so I parted my lips, allowing him to slip in and held him there with a hard grip to his hair. After giving my thigh a good squeeze, his hand slipped along the hem of my pants making my body shiver in its wake.

I breathed out rather heavily, letting my eyes flutter open when those warm fingers traced over the skin just above the hem of my pants. John pulled his lips from mine before moving to nuzzling into my neck, planting soft kisses there as his hand got to work popping open the button of my jeans. I bit my lower lip, twisting my hand to run back down his stomach, shivering at the muscles under tight creamy skin before bumping into the hem of his pants. John made no effort to stop me as I started to undo his pants as well.

The thrill of it all was what really got me. The thrill of possibly being caught or being heard. Good thing most of our friends slept like the dead. A quick glance to the side gave me little relief. No one had moved but I was certain there wasn't a shot in hell that I'd stay quiet if John was going to do what I thought he was going to do. But thoughts were quickly drawn back to the wicked hand slipped into my now open pants. I hiked a leg up, brushing a thigh over his hip as he pushed my pants down far enough to expose what he wanted.

I tilted my head slightly, chewing my lower lip rather roughly as John made a sloppy meal out of my neck while his hand tugged down my briefs to show the half-hard cock I wasn't ashamed of. His mouth latched on the perfect spot on my neck and I found myself pushing down a moan when those long elegant fingers wrapped around my cock. Warmth and pleasure flowed through my veins so I closed my eyes tightly and tried to focus on it.

My fingers fumbled slightly but I managed to pull open John's annoying pants and slip my hand under boxers I knew to be some shade of blue. I felt him stiffen against me when the tips of my fingers came in contact with a cock harder then my own. Fuck knows what had him all worked up but I sure wasn't complaining. I slipped my fingers down his length and managed to pull it free of his boxers, exposing it to the warm air between us.

"Karkat..." John mumbled against my neck, sending chills over my body as his fingers went to work pumping my cock, trying to get me as hard as he was. Which wasn't that hard to do. Because knowing John was that turned on, turned _me_ on. I wanted to moan but I held it back while I could. My skin tingled with pleasure and excitement and it wasn't long till I was just as hard as the man above me.

John's fingers moved over the length of my cock languidly while his lips moved over my neck, leaving soft nips that made my breath hitch. I tried to focus my attention on re-memorizing his cock. It was long, longer than mine and bit thicker too. I felt every vein and every twitch it gave into my hand. But my favorite part... The absolute best fucking part, was his s _kin_. Soft, and just bit wet as I rubbed my thumb over his tip. I knew how to play him. How to tease and toy until he did exactly what I wanted. But not this time. I loved driving him insane but John tended to lose control when I did that and considering we were surrounded with sleeping people, John becoming a whirlwind was a horrible idea.

Though I couldn't just _ignore_ his foreskin. I had to play with it _just_ a bit. I lavished in the way his body shivered and his breathing deepened as my thumb and index finger started to tug apart the skin from his leaking tip. I rolled it around, tugging and pulling ever so slightly until John decided he'd had enough. Those teeth sunk into my neck, causing me to gasp and my back to arch while managed to make our hips collide. A bit painful but pleasurable all the same.

John grasped my hand, tugging it from his cock and pushed it down against the couch beside my head. His hand grasped my wrist, holding it down in place as he tilted his head to meet my eyes. The couch wasn't that big width wise. The two of us fit on it well enough with one on top of the other, but given the position we were in, my foot was barely able to stay on the edge of a cushion. John's bent arm was trapped between my head and the back of the couch while I had one hand buried in his hair and the other trapped by his only other free hand. The blanket had slipped to the floor so there was nothing even hiding us from prying eyes any more.

Those vibrantly blue eyes focused on mine and the way his lips curled up into a smile nearly took my breath away. Fuck did I love him... And then that smile twisted and I bit down hard on my lower lip when our hips collided on his will. It took John a few times but once he angled his hips right and gave himself a little leverage, he was able to _grind_ down into me rather perfectly, causing our hard cocks to slide along together, creating a scraping pleasure that rocked me to the core.

" _Fuck._ " I gasped softly, my fingers tightening in his hair as I gazed into those crystal orbs that refused to look away. "You've lost your godforsaken thinkpan."

John didn't say a word in response; just let his smile grow before pressing into my neck. I tilted my head back, let my eyes shut and shifted to wrap my leg around his hips before it fell to the floor. John took his time at first with his thrusts. He pressed against my hips at a pace that left me wanting to beg for more. The feeling of his hot pulsing cock sliding against mine, with mine, was enough to drive me over the edge. But I wasn't ready. I wanted to savor it. Enjoy it.

My heart rate picked up, my breathing did as well and soon, my hips started to move along with John's, pushing into him to capture more of that s _weet_ pleasure. I couldn't keep to soft gasps and whimpers to myself. They escaped my lips and John soaked them up like a sponge. He didn't make a sound but his heavy breathing in my ear was enough for me to know he was enjoying it as much as I was.

But it wasn't enough. Simply grinding together wasn't enough to get either of us off. So I gripped his hair rather tightly and tugged it, hoping to gain his attention but John seemed content to continue as he was. His pace picked up a bit and he pushed down a little harder but that just drove me insane. It was good. _So good_. But not quite enough. I needed more.

" _John._ " I moaned softly, licking at my abused lower lip. _"For fucks sake, John._ " I groaned faintly, arching my back slightly as he kissed at my neck. _"You can't.. Shit. Come on, John. Don't... Ah, fuck, T-Tease me... Mmm, Like this."_

I felt his laughter more than I heard it. "Yes I can." He mumbled into my ear, hot breath brushing over my hair and neck. "You're completely at _my_ mercy right now and you _know_ it." His voice dropped a octave making my eyes widen slightly and my stomach to twist in knots. "And you _fucking love it_." He purred into my ear, giving it a nip for good measure.

Oh fuck. Fuck him. Unfair shitbag.

My body coursed with pleasure, urged on by his words and the sinful way his hips ground into mine. I couldn't hold back the gasps or moans anymore but I did all I could to keep them as soft as possible. HIs hand shifted off my wrist and slipped over my hand, pushing my fingers out of the fist I had formed to our knuckles could interlock. It was the sweetest fucking thing and John knew it would get to me. Because what the shit was more romantic than holding your lovers hand as you fucked their brains out? Nothing. That's what.

" _Karkat_." He purred softly in that husky voice that made my toes curl. "You know I love you, right?"

The whine that came from my throat was completely undignified and I would forever deny that I was capable of such a sound. "I, _ah fuck_ , I love you."

I could practically _feel_ John beaming as he leaned up to capture my lips. I pushed into the kiss, savoring it. Taking in every ounce of love he was willing to offer. But my lips ripped from his when those wickedly perfect fingers wrapped around both of our cocks. His long elegant fingers were able to wrap around us enough and I didn't even have a chance to think before he was stroking us together.

My fingers curled over his, squeezing his hand tightly as his hand pumped us together, stroking over sensitive skin. I nearly lost it when his thumb brushed over my tip. Swallowing hard, I pulled my hand from his hair and managed to slip it between us to cover his own. John released the faintest moan as my fingers wrapping around his, covering what his hand couldn't. It wasn't the easiest position to maintain but that didn't matter. Because neither of us had much left in us.

_"Karkat._ " John moaned, burying his head in my neck as our hands moved together, stroking, pulling, tugging and squeezing. Nothing else mattered to me anymore. Just the beautiful man on top of me and the way his cock twitched in my hand. I rubbed my thumb over his tip, letting it slip under his foreskin just enough and then John was gone.

I felt a short-lived sense of satisfaction when John jolted into my hand and splattered warm liquid all over it because as soon as his climax started, his hand clamped down _hard_ and I didn't even have a chance to breathe when my climax hit me. I bit hard into my lower lip but the whine that came from my throat was unable to be hidden. Pleasure crashed through my body in waves and I was a shivering panting mess by the time John finally stilled his hand on our softening cocks.

There was a mess between us but I didn't give a flying goosefuck. John practically collapsed on top of me, his energy spent as I laid there panting and trying to gain some reality back. I wiped my hand on his shirt, not really caring about it before tugging it out from between us to wrap around his torso. John hummed in satisfaction as he nuzzled into my neck and I couldn't keep the smile from my lips. Yea, I loved the dork. Really missed him too.

My eyes had adjusted to the darkened room rather well and I took a moment to glance around at our sleeping friends. Not one had moved and I felt relieved that no one had managed to hear us. I let out a soft puff of air as I nuzzled my cheek against John's soft hair, letting my eyes close for just a moment. I could certainly fall back asleep.

"Karkat." John's whispered voice knocked me back to reality and for a moment, I wasn't sure if I had fallen asleep or not. "Can we... Go to your room now?"

I blinked a few times, glancing at the head stuffed into the crook of my neck before I felt him shift and... Oh. Yea. He was hard again. Once was great but two weeks was a long time. I felt my lips curl into a smirk and I ruffled his hair with my clean hand. "Get off me and we can."

"For the love of all that is fucking ironic, please do so."

We both froze at the monotone voice of the one and only David Strider. Son of a bulgesucking pissmuncher... I snapped my head to the side and was able to see his rather strange red eyes practically glowing in the dark. He hadn't moved an inch but he was wide awake with a softly snoring Jade on his chest.

"Shut up, Douchey mccuntface." I grumbled, my face hot as I pushed John to sit up on his knees while I moved to sit up as well. "You enjoyed it, you sick jerkfuck."

"Eh." Dave hummed softly and I could see him wave a disinterested hand in the air. "I must admit, _Karkitty_ makes some interesting sounds."

I snapped my mouth open to give him a quick-witted Karkat famous retort when John cupped a hand over my mouth, stopping me. I snapped my eyes to him, arching an eyebrow at him. John's eyes were narrowed slightly in Dave's direction and for a moment, I considered he was being protective. But it was _Dave_.

"No." John mumbled as he got to his feet, removing his hand from my mouth so he could stuff himself back into his pants. I watched him slightly confused as he buttoned his pants then held his hand out for me to take. I took his offered hand before moving to my feet and even allowed him to tug my pants back up before buttoning them. "Mine." John stated, grabbing my hand before tugging me out of the living room.

I followed him obediently, blinking in confusion. Did he really just...? To Dave? I wanted to laugh but the warmth that filled my chest just made me want to smile. I was loved. There was no denying that. And I fully intended on making sure that John knew he was loved to. So when we finally entered my bedroom and I shut the door behind us, my bed was the next stop on our little adventure. If I had it my way, I'd have John moaning and withering in pleasure long before sunrise and with the way his eyes lit up at my smirk, he was more than willing to.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Hehehehehehehehe. Somebody stop me from this insane amount of JohnKat smut I've written in the past two months. I can't focus on any other pairings. They're taking over!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
